Disney Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Beauty and the Beast is a 2017 American musical romantic fantasy film directed by Bill Condon from a screenplay written by Stephen Chbosky and Evan Spiliotopoulos and co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mandeville Films. The film is based on Walt Disney Pictures 1991 animated film Beauty and the Beast. The film premiered on February 23, 2017 at Spencer House in London and was released in the United States on March 17, 2017. The film stars: Emma Watson, Dan Stevens, Luke Evans, Kevin Kline, Josh Gad, Ewan McGregor, Stanley Tucci, Audra McDonald, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Hattie Morahan, Nathan Mack with Ian McKellen and Emma Thompson. Starring *Emma Watson as Belle *Dan Stevens as The Beast *Luke Evans as Gaston *Kevin Kline as Maurice *Josh Gad as LeFou *Ewan McGregor as Lumière *Stanley Tucci as Cadenza *Audra McDonald as Mme. De Garderobe *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Plumette *Hattie Morahan as Agathe *Nathan Mack as Chip *with Ian McKellen as Cogsworth *and Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts 'Cast' *Clothilde - Haydn Gwynne *Jean the Potter - Gerard Horan *Père Robert - Ray Fearon *Cuisinier - Clive Rowe *Chapeau - Thomas Padden *Froufrou - Gizmo *Old Woman - Rita Davies *Vagrant - DJ Bailey *Monsieur D'arque - Adrian Schiller *Queen - Harriet Jones *Young Prince - Adam Mitchell *King - Tom Turner *Tavern Keeper - Michael Jibson *Belle's Mother - Zoe Rainey *Baby Belle - Daisy Duczmal *Young Maurice - Jolyon Coy 'Ensemble' *Tom - Jimmy Johnston *Dick - Dean Street *Stanley - Alexis Loizon *Village Lasses - Sophie Reid, Rafaelle Cohen, Carla Nella *Flirtatious Farmer - Obioma Ugoala *Barmaid - Lynne Wilmot *Pretty Female Fishmonger - Jane Fowler *Head Washer - Allison Harding *Nasty Headmaster - Chris Andrew Mellon *Housewife - Jemma Alexander *Cobbler - Sandy Strallen *Baker - Dale Branston *Barber - Daniel Joannou *Butcher - Peter Challis *Washer Women - Wendy Baldock, Norma Atallah *Apothecary - Leo Andrew *Cheese Makers - Steven Butler, Sharon Gomez-Jones, Jacqui Jameson *Village Lass's Mother - Vivien Parry *Wood Carrier - Simone Sault *Jam Seller - Beth Willetts *Bread Buyer - Mandy Montanez *Fishmonger - Tom Oakley *Stable Boy - William Bozier *Apothecary's Patient - Jak Allen-Anderson 'Additional Ensemble' *Fiddlers - Phil Grannel, Freddie August *Female Villagers/Celebration Women - Nicola Keen, Ebony Molina, Alison Jenkins *Female Villagers - Ellen O'Grady, Dawn Buckland, Rebecca McKinnis *Male Villagers - Jody Hall, Ben Fox, Nathan Vaighan-Harris, Tim Stanley, Ben Clare 'Debutantes' *Marina Abdeen *Danielle Acors *Hayley Ainsley *Rhianne Alleyne *Gabby Antrobus *Sophie Atkins *Koko Basigara *Holly Bluett *Daisy Boyles *Ava Brennan *Sophia Brown *Sophie Carmen-Jones *Cassie Clare *Tanya Cumberland *Natalie Davis *Paige Drury-Lawrence *Stephanie Elstob *Cordelia Farnworth *CJ Field *Lily Frazer *Lucy Gilbert *Helen Gulstan *Selina Hamilton *Leah Hill *Abigayle Honeywill *Chelsea Inez *Blythe Jandoo *Shireen Jathoonia *Billie Kay-Piper *Hanna Kenna-Thomas *Ella Kora *Jennifer Leung *Emily Loumba *Cassie MacMillian *Fiona McDonald *Samira Mighty *Sonoya Mizuno *Anna Momcilovic *Nicola Mooi *Nicole O'Neill *Abiona Omonua *Jazz Peters *Courtney Pruce *Kayla Radam *Katie Singh *Lucy St Louis *Ruth Steele *Jasmine Takacs *Naomi Weijand *Leah West 'Children' *Washer Girl - Skye Degruttola *Little Girls - Timia Julien-Box, Adelaide Morgan, Gemma Fray, Lara Decaro *School Boys - Max Brophy, Samuel Brown, Daniel Daszek-Green, Freddie Hunter, Joey Brown, Tom Burgering, Nate Leung, Kai Gordon, Oscar Francisco, Harry Marcus Category:Movies Category:2017 Movies